


Thicker In The Middle (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: The Misadventures of SnEd and PengWald [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: The limo scene from 5x12 reimagined.





	Thicker In The Middle (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPXWHs5fv98Qhn0kbodDK23WCxgv-3FnSNCKnE4T4unQOV5nR_AWq3lJ25w_3GOFw?key=dkVPWUdtVDJTclBMc1ZlZVlSX0ExaWNpZnFjWHB3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
